His Will to Protect Her
by FriggyEsquire
Summary: /Discontinued/ Naruto is subjected to something in the Tsukuyomi that breaks him and the only thing that Kyuubi can think of is to take him somewere far away from Konoha, so Naruto could keep his sanity. NaruxHina
1. It begins

Hello everyone, this is Dark Thorned Rose, or DTR for short. This is my first, sad, attempt at a Fanfic and I admit, sometimes even I lose control of things. Due to the fact that I am swamped with ideas, I shall ask you all to help me as you wish. I am for sure going to make this a crossover, so if you could spare a moment after reading you can vote for the one you want the most.

Now please excuse any grammar and spelling errors, as I don't have spell check and typing isn't exactly my forte.

Key:

"Blah" - Normal Talking

_"Blah" _-emphasis on word

"Blah" - Summon talking (if I have any)

**"Blah" **- Kyuubi talking

Disclaimer: All animes, books, and other belong to their respectful owners and not me.

Now, finally, here is the first chapter of: **His will to protect Her **

_EDITS AS OF April 1, 2008: I edited the chapter to add __all of the interaction with Naruto and Hinata, and also to fix mistakes made the first time around. Voting is also over so please no more voting. Results are on chapter four if you would like to see them._

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not your average person. He was a shinobi, or ninja, of Konohagajure no Soto, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto was also very strong. He had been trained by a few of the most famous shinobi of his time, including two of the Great Sannin, Tsunade and Jiraiya. He had a positive attitude, strange for a ninja, and was a constant surprise to his friends, so much that they called him the number one most un-predictable ninja in all of the great shinobi continents.

But contrary to many of his qualities, Naruto was hated in his village. He was constantly denied things as a child, and poor Naruto, he didn't have a clue as to why he was treated as such. Many of his age group had chalked it up as hatred and annoyance for all the pranks that Naruto had pulled in his youth, but Naruto's secret was much greater. Great enough that a law was put in effect to keep all knowledge of what happened a secret. A secret kept even from Naruto.

The day Naruto was born was the day that his life as Naruto ended and his life as the 'Demon' began.

For you see, Naruto had been born on October 10th, the day that a great demon, Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, also known as Nine tailed fox, had attacked Naruto's birthplace of Konohagakure no Soto.

The leader of the village at the time, the Yondaime Hokage, had no choice but to seal the Fox away, because a demon could not be killed by human means. The Yondaime gave up his life to seal the Fox.

He couldn't seal it in just anybody, however. The Fox could only be sealed in a child who's umbilical cord had just been cut.

And it was Naruto's shitty luck that he had been born on that day.

From that day onward, Naruto spent the next twelve years of his life in the dark as to why he was hated by so many, why he had to live in an orphanage and, later, on the streets before the Sandaime Hokage gave him his own apartment at the age of six. Naruto had often wondered why other children hated him, as they were following the example that that had been set for them by their parents. Few had ever shown even the slightest bit of compassion for him. But one such child was the only exception.

Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress to the Hyuuga clans, was a shy girl, and had always been. But she had never faltered when it came to the her blonde crush. The two had met when they were young, and had immediately become taken with each other. To all who met them, Hinata was a shy weakling and Naruto was a dead-last prankster. But that was the farthest from the truth.

Hinata was brave and strong. She just had a problem about showing it around other people (is that an oxymoron?) . Naruto knew this and respected her for it. She had even once confessed to him that she never tried harder then was nessesary. When he had asked Hinata, who was 11 years old at the time, why, she had simply replied, "Deception is a ninja's greatest weapon."

That had become their way of life. Decieving people for their own sake. Even their friends.

Now, the two were both 15 years old and Naruto had just returned from a training mission that had lasted two years. He had returned to Konoha a while ago and had been reunited with Hinata, when they had received word that the Kage of the sand village, Gaara, had been taken by Akatsuki.

Akatsuki was a group of National terrorists who wanted to collect all of the Great Tailed demons, which also included the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Gaara was the holder of the Ichibi, or one tailed demon, Shukaku. There was nine members in all, one to capture each demon.

Jaraiya went with Naruto and Kakashi to intercept the members who took Gaara, while Sakura and Gai's team went to assist at Sunagakure. Hinata wasn't able to go, as her team had other duties in Konoha.

What was waiting for the group of three was not what most expected.

* * *

'Why the hell did I let my guard down!' Naruto was cursing himself and his senseis as he ducked, then swiped with his kunai at his attacker, Kisame. His partner Itachi was standing close by if needed.

The fish man swung his sword coming from Naruto's right. Naruto reached out a hand and side-vaulted over it. While the momentum kept Kisame in motion, Naruto attacked with one of his original jutsus.

The Fish-faced man fell to the ground clutching his head and Naruto, content that Kisame was occupied, turned his attention to his side when he sensed movement and raised his arms in time to take force out of Itachi's punch, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"This is just fucking great!", Naruto mumbled to himself while stuck in a kunai clash with Itachi. Naruto, Jaraiya and Kakashi had run into members of Akatsuki, eight of the nine members_._

Naruto had become separated from his sensei and Kakashi a long time ago and he hadn't seen either of them since. But enough about that let's get back to the battle.

Naruto sped toward Itachi and said target was about to use The Grand fireball attack when he hears motion behind him. Itachi punched the clone in front of him and turned to see the original coming at him with a Rasengan.

Naruto became pissed that when he was about to turn the tables, three more Akatsuki members showed up. The strange one with a swirl mask went to release Kisame of the continuing jutsu, while the the blond and the puppet dude ganged up on him.

Naruto hesitated for a moment.

Naruto was strong, but he was doubtful of his chances at keeping Kyuubi's power at bay, for he had only been able to harness a small amount before power overwhelmed his mind and made him into a killing machine. He remembered many a time when he awoke from these fits of rage to see blood on his hands.

The Akatsuki took the chance that Naruto had gave them by hesitating. Sasori, the puppet master, and Deidra, the blonde, grabbed him from behind, and gave Itachi the chance to cast his greatest gen-jutsu.

'Well, Shit!' was Naruto's last thought.

**__**

Tsukuyomi

__

Naruto was being held with his back to the cross. The colors of the world were distorted, either red, black or, in the case of an objects outline, white. Ahead of him Naruto saw Kyuubi's cage with the Demoness in question looking out at him, worriedly. Naruto recognized where they were, the world of Tsukuyomi. Naruto saw the image of Itachi standing atop of Kyubbi's cage, holding her down.

'What is he waiting for...'

It was then that Naruto noticed that all around him were his friends and precious people. The rest of the Rookie-nine (minus Hinata), Team Gai, the senseis', Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, and Shizune were their as well.

Naruto became rigid when he saw the looks on their faces. They all sported hatred, fear and betrayal.

'What the hell is going on...'

Each person began to approach him and draw their weapons. Soon a voice rang up above all the other noises.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune..." Naruto looked to see that is was Iruka who had spoken. "You are here to pay for all your crimes against Konoha, including murderer, and destruction among many other things. You do not deserve last words..." Iruka raised his hand and lowered it as if saying, 'Go'

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, as he knew what was happening, but they were soon forced open, forcing him to watch the people he loved drawing their weapons.

He felt a sword pierce his flesh, and he grunted in pain. Then the real attacks began.

His vision swam as the pain overwhelmed him. The Tsukuyomi, however, wouldn't let him pass out, even with all the pain he was feeling.

'No, this is only an illusion, only an illusion, its not them!'

Despite his efforts, Naruto couldn't help but feel his heart shattering with each blow.

_Kiba thrust his claws into Naruto's sides...Lee roundhouse kicked him across the face, almost breaking his jaw...Shikamaru stabbed a Kunai into his neckline...Kakashi and Sasuke began charging up the Chidori. And, the two unleashed their attack._

Itachi looked upon the scean with his usual blank face, and didn't flinch when Naruto's scream erupted from said blond and echoed in the valley. Itachi smirked. "72 hours, 55 minutes and 45 seconds to go.

_**Tsukuyomi End**_

The version of Tsukuyomi that Itachi used on Naruto was one made up for the sole reason of incapacitating him, and it worked. For Naruto, three days had passed inside the illusion, but not even two seconds had passed in the outside world.

Naruto became slack in the Akatsuki's grasp and they let him fall to the ground, his eyes half-way opened and glazed over.

Kisame straightened up and exclaimed, "Finally! The brat was such a pain in the ass to fight."

Itachi made no comment as he began to walk toward the unconscious Naruto but before he could go more than ten steps he was stopped.

Red energy began to flare up around Naruto, forming into the sillluet of a giant fox around his unconcious body.

The youki burned the grass and turned the area that they had been fighting in into a furnace.

The Akatsuki froze in their tracks at the level of killing intent coming from the boy. None of them could move and Kisame began gasping for air. Itachi was about to give the order to move when the fox roared at the four members, and the youki engulfed them all, burning their flesh and making their clothes become branded into their skin.

As suddenly as it happened it stopped, and the aura settled down around Naruto, with no sign of the Akatsuki in sight due to the fact that they had run out of pure fear, and the pain of the injuries made by the youki.

Thankfully, not long after that, Jiraiya entered the battlefield and raced toward Naruto. His suspicions were all but confirmed when he say the look in Naruto's eyes and how unresponsive he was.

The Gama-sennin was cursing himself, not unlike how Naruto had been before.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know that the action sucked, but as I've said I have never written a Fan Fic before and I wish to know what you think of it.

R&R

DTR


	2. The letters

Oh, my goodness, so many reviews! I actually cried when I saw.

"Blah" - Normal Talking

_"Blah" _-emphasis on word

"Blah" - Summon talking

**"Blah" **- Kyuubi talking

Disclaimer: All animes, books, and other belong to their respectful owners and not me.

Here is the second chapter of: **His will to protect her**

_EDIT AS OF April 1, 2008: Basically the same as last chapter._

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was a shinobi who appreciated, no, thrived on teamwork and loyalty, so it was with that in mind that he did not argue when Jiraiya left to inspect the demonic chakra that both knew had to do with Naruto. He instead lead the two teams with him to Konoha so he could report to the Hokage.

It had been a tough battle, but Kakashi wasn't about to underestimate the members of Akatsuki.

Their fight had consisted of the ones called Zetsu, Hidan, Konan, and Kazuku. The other four had attacked Naruto, forcing him to move into another area farther away. No one on the team had expected all of the Akatsuki to show up, and Kakashi and Jiraiya had been separated from Naruto fairly quickly.

Jiraiya and Kakashi were standing back to back, making sure none of Akatsuki's attacks got through.

"This battle is going no were, Kakashi, we need to hurry up so we can find Naruto.", Jiraiya said to him.

"I agree," the Copy-nin stated, "Let's kick it up a notch."

And with that, Kakashi and Jiraiya began darting out from their positions at incredible speeds, slashing and cutting, not giving the enemy a chance to counter.

The battle was mostly see-sawing until Team 10 and 8 made their appearance.

Seeing the new arrivals, Zetsu made his way toward Ino and Shikamaru before hiding himself deep under the ground. Shikamaru and Ino looked wildly around before hearing Hinata shout, "Below you!" and they had jumped out of the way with a second to spare. Zetsu was charging at the pair whan he felt another presence behind him.

He turned to see a giant, spiked ball rolling at incredible speeds towards him. He dodged to the side, but the ball was too close to miss him completely. A second later he was seeing stars.

Even though he was still dizzy from the last attack he was still able to dodge the incoming shadows. He saw Shikamaru with his hands in a seal, manipulating the shadows around the clearing. He maneuvered his way around never letting his feet touch the ground for more than a second.

Kiba was fighting the blue haired woman when he saw the green ones back turned. He signaled to Hinata to take over for him and 'Gatsuuga'd over, slamming full force into the freak with Akamaru. He looked back to see that Shikamaru had gone to help Asuma and Kurenai with the one that had the scythe, while Ino went to help Hinata and Shino against his previous opponent.

Suddenly all stopped in the battlefield.

A wave of malevolence washed over all of the combatants and brought a few to their knees. The entire group's eyes widened and some began gasping for breath. Kiba could feel the insides of his lungs about to burst, when as suddenly as the wave came, it had stopped.

Then Kakashi was there ordering them to follow him away from the battlefield. The members of Akatsuki had fled already. Kiba fell in line with Shino and gave himself, Akamaru, and Shino soldier pills to replenish their energy.

The two teams and Kakashi were making their way towards Konoha when they felt a presence coming up behind.

It was Jiraiya who was coming toward them and he was carrying Naruto in his arms. All of them immediately went on alert. Naruto was unconscious and looked to be unresponsive. He had mulitple cuts along his body, most of which had already stopped bleeding.

As Jiraiya passed, the teamsfell into step with him and everyone began to race towards Konoha.

Not one person on the teams noticed a white eyed girl silently crying in the back of the group.

* * *

Tsunade was sitting in her office glaring at the stack of papers in front of her. There was no way that she could concentrate while her little brother was out there, most likely facing Akatsuki. Just her luck to have another mountian of paperwork when she had better things to worry about.

She sighed deeply and drew a breath.

"Shizune! Bring me some sake!"

Shizune opened the door and put the bottle of sake on her mentors desk. She had been waiting for when Tsunade would call her to demand a bottle of sake, and was surprised that she had lasted that long. As Shizune left, Tsunade siged again. She was going to begin working on the papers, when she noticed the newspaper folded neatly on her desk. She smiled, knowing she had an excuse to slack off.

She then pulled out the lottery ticket that she had bought off a vender who was most happy to sell it to her. 'I wonder why?' As Tsunade was about to open her sake bottle and read the paper when a summon toad poofed in on her desk.

"A message from Master Jiraiya, to Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Hohou", the summon said.

Fear clutched into Tsunade's chest. Jiraiya would always label his letters to 'Tsunade-hime' if everything was ok. He only used her title and name if something terrible had happened.

She took the scroll and tore the seal with fumbling hands, not noticing that her new lottery nubers matched the ones in the newspaper.

* * *

Sakura was working tediously in the medical labs finding pain killers and fever reducers among other things. She smiled and pocketed the three vials before walking out of the labs and down the halls into a room housing two patients.

Ever since arriving in Suna, Sakura had been at work non-stop to get the poison out of Kankuro's system.

After being searched by the guards outside the room, she entered and smiled seeing both of her patients were awake and seemingly out of pain.

"How are you two doing, Kankuro-san? Gaara-san?", she asked.

It had been an amazing turn of events when the Suna border patrol had found Gaara, seemingly abandoned by the Akatsuki.

No one knew why they would have left him their after thoroughly beating him and getting away, Scott free, but Gaara said that the members had abandoned him after feeling chakras, those that Gaara recognized as Naruto and his two senseis.

That had worried Sakura, but knowing her sensei and teammate, she believed that they would fare ok, seeing as one of the members was wounded and out of weaponry.

Back in the real world, Gaara and Kankuro turned to see their Doctor entering with a smile.

Without waiting for a reply from her patients, Sakura gave Kankuro a painkiller and fever-reducer and gave Gaara just the pain-killer.

She checked the charts and vitals before smiling once again and saying, "You both seem to be fine! You should be able to leave here in just a couple-".

Sakura stopped talking after a puff of smoke appeared by the window. Looking up quickly she saw that it was one of Lady Tsunade's summoning slugs.

She placed Kankuro's chart on his bedside table and walked over.

"Oh, dear...", she sighed.

* * *

Deep inside of Naruto's mindscape sat a beautiful red haired woman, with Naruto's head in her lap. The woman wore a red and black chinese style fighting outfit with black ninja tights under it.

The woman was crying and cursing under her breath.

**"After all of this, you still have to go through these things...****Oh, Naruto, my son, what have those bastards done to you."**,she sobbed.

The woman, none other than Kyuubi no Kitsune, the ruler of the demons, was crying over a human boy.

Any lesser demon would laugh at that. Then they would be killed by Kyuubi.

The Demoness had always had a soft spot for children and seeing how Naruto had been treated after being sealed inside him, she immediately became set on caring for him when no one else would. Escpecially since she was the reason he was treated so.

Naruto had come to think of her as his mother and Kyuubi hadn't protested. She had lost all her kits and still wanted to be a mother. A voice knocked her out of her thoughts.

"Mom...are you alright?"

Kyuubi looked to see her son staring up at her. She gripped him in a hug.

**"No, my son, I am crying for you. You always think of others, don't you?"**, she laughed softly at that.

"Mom, did they get me?" he asked softly pulling himself up.

Kyuubi smiled at him and said, **"No, they ran of once they felt my power and anger towards them and I most likely killed one of them."**

Naruto was silent for a few seconds. Then he remembered what Itachi had shown him in the Tsukuyomi.

He clutched his head, roaring in pain, and fell back, hot tears spilling over his cheeks

Startled, Kyuubi caught him and tried to sooth him, **"Naruto it's, alright! You know it was only an illusion, your friends wouldn't hurt you!"**

Naruto remembered, but he still didn't think that he could face his friends again. After a moment he had calmed down to were the only way you knew he was still bothered was his raggedy breathing, and the tears still streaming down his face. Kyuubi was wondering if Naruto would ever be able to trust his friends ever again.

**"Naruto,"** Kyuubi began, **"The Hokage and the Hinata-chan are outside and they want to talk to you..."**

Naruto nodded, shuddering, and with a quick hug to his mother he was forced out of his mindscape.

* * *

Well, the second chapter is done. Please tell me what you think.

The next chapter will be when Hinata and Naruto talk and decide what to do. Hurry because after next chapter, voting is closed.

R&R

DTR


	3. Naruto's choice

OH! I feel so giddy! I am in love with this story! I can't wait to see what you all think of this chapter!

Thanks to all my Reviewers! In answer to a question asked to me by yokiyoki, Hinata will be going with Naruto, but I can't say more than that. Something special will also happen to her, but that's my secret! Thanks again to Devil Keys Writing for keeping my spirits up!

Now, Here is the Third chapter of: **His Will to Protect Her**

_Edit, April 7, 2008: Added more detail and took out the votes since voting's over._

**

* * *

**Hinata never left Jiraiya's side as they were running. She was always in sight of him. Enough to see that Naruto had never once woke up during the journey back. Jiraiya hadn't told them what had happened, and Hinata was worried.

The only time she had ever seen her crush like this in all the years that they had been friends was when she had visited him almost three years ago after the Sasuke retrieval mission.

Hinata still remembered every detail of that day. Naruto had gotten up that morning and still come to training with her. He had said at the time it was because he had missed her. That was one of the times that she had never felt more lightheaded and pleased at the same time. And afterwords, Naruto had taken her out for ramen. The two really had then been inseparable until the day that Naruto had left with Jiraiya on his training mission.

Hinata had tried to snuff her feelings for the blond boy while he was away but had lost that battle throughly. She had begun to long for Naruto's infectious smiles and laughs. Though Naruto didn't realize that Hinata knew that most of what he did was fake.

Hinata had begun to notice that Naruto smiled too much and had been shocked when she noticed that most of his smiles were fake. Hinata had only seen his true smiles once in a while. The truth was, Naruto had never shown his true smile unless it was around Tsunade or Hinata. Hinata, however, didn't know this, and still believed that Naruto didn't think much of her, even if they where friends.

Hinata swore that she would make it to were Naruto never left his real smile off his face. She would always see that perfect smile that he had and never let him be sad.

Except now he wasn't smiling at all and it was because he was hurt. Not physically, Hinata knew, but something worse that any physical wound.

Hinata had heard of only one thing that could have done this to Naruto. Tsukuyomi. It was supposedly a genjutsu that is put in effect when someone looks directly into the Mangyeko Sharingan. Tsunade had told all of the rookie nine about this because of the fact that one of their opponents was Uchiha Itachi.

'Naruto-kun must have been subjected to that jutsu,' Hinata thought.

She just hoped that he would be alright.

* * *

In the waiting room of the hospital in Suna, most of the occupants were looking on at the scene in front of them in terror.

"If sensei and Lee don't stop this, then we won't be as inconspicuous as we are supposed to be!"

TenTen couldn't help but nod toward her _normal_teammate. For the past couple minutes, her sensei and other teammate had been ranting on the flames of youth over and over and they were scaring many of the people in the waiting room.

Just as TenTen was about to grab her kunai, Sakura ran into the waiting room looking frantic.

"Gai-san! Tsunade-sama sent a message!"

Gai immediately sobered up and strode over to Sakura. She wordlessly handed him the scroll.

_Gai, _

_I've received word that Naruto had been attacked by the Akatsuki and is in critical condition. Before they got away Jiraiya, Kakashi and Teams 8 and 10 were able to wound a few of the members. Gaara-san should be fine for now. I need you to help escort Sakura back to Konoha and make sure that Gaara is in perfect condition when you leave. You are to depart as soon as possible._

_Godaime Hokage_

_P.S, Please hurry._

The second Gai reached the end of the scroll he signaled to his team. They moved out of the waiting room and into a deserted patient room.

Gai turned to Sakura, "Is Kazekage-sama in stable condition?", he demanded of her.

Sakura nodded, "Both him and Kankuro-san are ready to leave the hospital at a moments notice."

Lee, confused, interrupted the conversation, "Gai-sensei, what is going on?"

Gai turned to his team and entered his 'debriefing' voice, "Naruto-san has been attacked by the Akatsuki and we are to leave ASAP back to Konoha. Most of the members have injuries and are unable to attack, so Kazekage-sama will be alright, for now."

His team nodded and Sakura settled a determined look on her face. Behind her expresion, though, she was was worried. Gai nodded back, "Let's move out!"

* * *

Hours Later

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, moonlight shining in on the dim room, illuminating the occupants. Naruto saw Tsunade, Hinata and Jiraiya in chairs, apparently waiting for him to wake up.

"What...What the hell...", his voice was raspy from lack of water.

The three occupants of the room jumped at his voice. Hinata then promptly threw herself at the bed and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. Through her sobbing and Naruto's confusion, neither noticed that Tsunade and Jiraiya slipping out of the room.

"Hinata-chan?", Naruto looked at her in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Hinata timidly looked up into his eyes, and promptly gasped at what she saw. Naruto's eyes were swimming in emotions. She could see confusion, apprehension, and, strangely enough, depression.

"Naruto-kun, are you all right?", she asked softly. Naruto continued to stare at her for another moment before closing his eyes and lying back down.

"Yes, Hinata-chan, I feel fine!"

But Hinata couldn't be eiseily fooled by the person she had known almost her whole life. She knew something was wrong.

"Naruto-kun..." she began, and Naruto's eyes widened, seeing her determined look, "You've known me for a long time... I know almost everything about you... except for who those men were and why they are after you."

Naruto sat there for a few moments in shock before giving in. He dicided he would tell her.

**'Kit, what are you doing?'**, Kyuubi asked

'I have to see if she will hate me...', he thought back sadly, 'I know that a lot of people hate me, but if Hinata does as well, than I may not be able to live with myself...' And this was the truth. Naruto was afraid that Hinata would hate him, and he needed reassurance after what he had seen in the Tsukuyomi.

"Hinata-chan...almost sixteen years ago the Yondaime _supposedly _killed the Kyuubi no Kitsune...", Hinata was lost by this point, as she couldn't understand why he was telling her this. Everyone knew about the Kyuubi, but what did it have to do with Naruto? Naruto went on, "The Yondaime couldn't _kill _the Kyuubi, no one can kill a demon...Instead...he sealed it into a new-born baby..."

Naruto couldn't see Hinata's eyes, as she had lowered her head so cover her eyes, finally putting the pieces together. He began to fear the worst when she sprang at him suddenly and sobbed into his shoulder.

"N-N-Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry!", she sobbed.

Naruto, on his part, was shocked and relieved. No he wasn't relieved, he was amazed.

She didn't hate him..._She didn't hate him!_

ANYWAY, Naruto didn't know how to react, but almost instinctively he pulled Hinata into a tight hug.

Hinata noticed this, but she didn't care. She knew that Naruto had trusted her enough with his secret that he didn't care if she hugged him.

It was then, in the hospital room that something between Naruto and Hinata changed. They didn't gain each others trust nor companionship, they had already passed that point...no, they gained something else. Was it, daresay... Love?

* * *

Yay! The third chapter finished! Please tell me what you think.

My next update will be in 2-3 weeks.

R&R

DTR out!


	4. The Last Straw

Holy Crap! Fifty-five reviews! That's so awesome!

Well here is the fourth chapter! I've been told that I am moving a little to fast and most of my ideas have been used and now are a little cliche.

I will be moving more slowly, but not too slowly, plot line wise, and I will also be thinking things over more! Better quality will be coming ahead! And longer chapters.

* * *

Hinata had mixed feelings about the villagers now that she knew why they hated Naruto. She had already not liked most of the villagers because of how they treated Naruto, and now she loathed most of them. But she was far from wanting them dead.

First, she was too kind-hearted to want a person dead, even if they hated the person that she loved with all her heart.

Second, The Village Hidden in the Leaves was her home, and the villagers were just acting upon their fear and anger. She couldn't blame them for that... well mabey just a little bit.

Naruto and Hinata talked to each other for a while before she drifted off to sleep.

Naruto looked at her, and smiled. The moonlight that shined through the window illuminated Hinata's pale face. He pulled her up onto the hospital bed with him and tucked the blanket around her. Naruto had been hurting badly at what he had seen in Tsukuyomi, and Hinata was the only one that helped him. He knew that he would be willing to protect her with his life and it made him so happy to have someone that cared about him like that. And to have someone to care about, like how he cared about Hinata-chan.

Hinata-chan was one of his _very _precious people now.

* * *

Hinata was still in Naruto's hospital room later when Tsunade and Jiraiya came back in. Both teenagers were asleep and Hinata, tucked under Naruto's covers, was laying with her head on Naruto's chest and a smile on her face.

Tsunade and Jiraiya left with their own smiles on their faces while they walked out of the room.

Jiraiya let out a perverted giggle, looked at Tsunade, and said, "He finally gets it!"

Tsunade couldn't answer, but did give him a smack on the head for good measure, as they walked into the waiting room. There most of the people that were on the mission were waiting for an update on Naruto's condition.

When he saw Tsunade walk in, Kakashi put away his book and strode over to her.

He asked, "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," the slug-princess replied with a grin, "Naruto-baka will be fine... He just is exhausted from his fight."

Shikamaru stood up and said, "Are we able to visit him?"

Tsunade shook her head no and answered, "I still don't have a clue what he saw in Tsukuyomi, and I can't have anyone else visit him until I am able to ask him." Inwardly Tsunade cringed, knowing that talking to Naruto about that would _not _be a fun experience.

All of the people in the waiting room said their good-byes, promising to meet tomorrow after a good nights sleep, until only Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya were left.

Kakashi turned to them and asked in a weary but totally serious voice, "There's something else isn't there?"

Tsunade sighed and said, "This is something I've never seen before... The Demon's chakra is especially active today. I believe that Naruto's and the fox's chakra are mingling together somehow."

She saw the horrified looks on the two men's faces, and continued. "I have no idea how _this _will effect him." Tsunade couldn't tell them what she had found... it was Naruto's choice if he wanted to tell anyone.

The three sat there for a moment before hearing the 'whoosh' of the hospital doors opening. They turned to see Hiashi Hyuuga striding over to them in all his I-am-so-better-than-you glory, with two Hyuuga guards behind him.

Tsunade sighed and as she walked up to him asked, "Is there something you need Hiashi-san?"

Hiashi kept his face indifferent when he said, "I wish to know were my daughter is."

Tsunade looked at him with a glare that just dared him to freak out at what she was about to say. "Hinata was exhausted from her mission, so while visiting Uzumaki Naruto she fell asleep. I felt that there was no need to move her to the Hyuuga estate due to the fact that Uzumaki is in critical condition and wishes for Hinata to be with him."

Hiashi returned the glare with his own and ground out, "I will be taking my daughter home. Now!"

Tsunade was desperately wishing for a bottle of sake right now. One, so she could drink herself stupid, and two, so she could smash the bottle over Hiashi's fat head.

* * *

In Naruto's mind scape, said demon container was sitting up against the bark of a willow tree (1), thinking over what had happened. He thought that he had overreacted about the whole Tsukuyomi thing, but still couldn't stop the gnawing at the back of his mind that was what we call doubt. He buried his face in his hands and began to curse at nothing in particular. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see his mother walking toward him, before she stopped and looked at him in surprise.

Naruto lowered her head again, ashamed at what had happened to him...

* * *

Kyuubi was racing around Naruto's mind scape, looking for her son. She frantically searched for his aura before finding it, and racing toward it. She was relieved to see that he was unharmed, she stopped for a moment, in surprise, before racing toward him again seeing that he wasn't looking at her.

"Naruto! Oh... no..."

Her son was sitting on the ground against a tree, with nine blond tails swinging behind him.

She raced up to him and pulled him into her embrace, all the while whispering, "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Naruto raised his voice a little to be heard over his mothers pleas of forgiveness and said, "Mom, please! I'm fine..."

But Kyuubi knew that her son was far from fine. Now that she was close enough to _really_ feel his aura, she noticed the fine, but strong line of demonic energy in him. Her son had become a half demon...

She cried in sadness.

Naruto seemed to be fighting with what he wanted to say, before blurting out, "What will the village think! What will Hinata think!!"

His mother immeaditly sobered up enough to grab him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye before saying, "First, Hinata would never leave you! She cares about you deeply, and you too blinded by fear for her to see that."

Seeing that Naruto was calming down she grimaced at having to give him the bad news, "But...my son, the villagers won't be as forgiving as Hinata will be... But it's your choice about what you want to do!"

Naruto sat for what seemed like days for his mother, before saying, "I want to leave the village."

Kyuubiwas shocked at his answer. Before she could speak, he continued. "I'd been thinking about leaving the village for a while mom. Now I have and excuse. If I want to be with Hinata the way I want to be then I can't stay in a place were she will be in danger. I want Hinata to come, too. If she wants to." At this point, Naruto had a small blush on his face.

"I'll still write to all of my friends, by summons, if I can. The only thing I'm having problems with now is choosing were to go. I don't want to go to the Sand, I don't want to burden Gaara anymore than need be. I can't think of any other place. What about you?"

As Naruto finished his plans, Kyuubi noticed that he had a look in his eye, one that said "This is what I have to do"

The Demon Lord sighed and said, "I know of a place but you need to know something before you can say if you want to go.

"As you know, in human religion, their is a figure called the shinigami, or Death God. Truth is, there is more than one. They all work under a supreme ruler named Enma, and _he _is the ruler of the spirit world, just as I am in the Demon realm, also called Makai.

"Enma was the one who had asked me to come to this world to try and stop Orochimaru from gaining immortality. I found him and seeing that most of my comrades and had been killed, I went into a rage and started a rampage across the elemental continent. You know the rest of that story..."

Naruto looked at his mother in wonder at her tale. Before he could ask questions she continued.

"All in all," she said, "There are four worlds. The Elemental countries, Reikai, Makai, and another world of humans, Ningenkai. The humans in that world are more technologically advanced, but are more primal in their fighting.

"I think you will be able to go to Ningenkai. It is a good world, except for some humans. You and Hinata, if she wishes, will be safe there. No one in this world knows anything about Ningenkai."

Naruto smiled and asked, "I think I like the sound of that. I'll ask Hinata tomorrow if she wants to come." It was then that he noticed something. "Mom, why didn't Hinata see my tails when I was awake?"

Kyuubi said, "I think that it just took a while for your half-demon form to manifest itself, I think she'll notice it whan she wakes up."

Naruto freaked a little at that and said, "Crap! I gotta wake up before someone can see my tails, and all the other stuff!"

And with that Naruto was pushed out of his mind scape.

* * *

(1)- Naruto's mindscape never was able to turn in to the sewer system that was portrayed in the anime/manga, because of Hinata's intervention. His mindscape is now a lush forest.

Well the polls are closed! The crossover will be! (drum roll) Yu Yu Hakusho! I've counted all of the votes that I received in reviews and in PM's and here are the results!

YuYuHakusho - 21

Inuyasha - 20

Bleach - 19

Devil May Cry - 4

Avatar - 4

Dragon Ball Z - 3

Kingdom Hearts - 2

Danny Phantom - 2

One Piece - 2

Riouni Kenshin - 2

Harry Potter - 1

Wild Arms Three - 1

Code Lyoko - 1

I was thinking about doing a three way crossover since Inuyasha and YuYu Hakusho were so close, but I've never done one before and I don't want to ruin my first story.

Thanks again to my reviewers!


	5. Setting the pace

This is amazing. Over Seventy reviews, and over three-thousand hits! That's absolutely awesome! I can't believe that you all like my story that much!

I've gotten some great ideas from lots of people who reviewed, some of them I'm SO gonna use, but you'll have to wait and see. -wink-

And Gomen for the long wait!

* * *

Naruto awoke to see Hinata still sleeping and the sun just barely rising. He decided to take a quick shower before Hinata woke up or someone walked in to see his tails. So, being very careful, Naruto tried to maneuver himself out from next to Hinata, but found that that was impossible.

Hinata had a death grip on his tails.

She had her face buried into the fur and Naruto blushed at his tails getting hugged. He quickly replaced himself with his pillow and put Hinata back down to were she was comfortable. He then rushed into the adjoining doors in his room to get to the bathroom were the shower was.

Naruto stood in the shower, letting the water run down his face and back. He was still amazed that Hinata was ok with him having a demon sealed in him. He figured that if she could handle that, then she could handle him being a half demon. But he still had his doubts. Truthfully, he was still wondering why he had told her about Akatsuki.

He came up with the answer as he turned off the shower. He just couldn't keep a secret from Hinata. Especially when the look in her eyes had said, tell-me-now-or-you-will-be-hurt. Naruto smiled at the thought, and a chuckle escaped from his lips. Everyone was fooled into thinking that Hinata was a push-over. Only Naruto knew that she was an amazingt Kunoichi when need be.

As he exited the shower, he grabbed his clothes. Naruto put on a black muscle shirt and black shinobi pants with white tape wrapped around the end, covering his ankles.

He asked his mom, "Hey, is there anyway to hide my tails for now."

**"Sure there is!" **she awnswered in a chipper voice,**"Kitsunes are the masters of illusions...and pranks! Oh, all the pranks!! Like when we-"**

Naruto cut off the connection for about five minutes to wait for his mother to calm down.

When she was finally ok, she began to explain, excitedly, how to activate the illusion. He sighed at how his mother acted in the morning, but listened.

His mother offered to put the illusion on for him, but Naruto said no and, after checking that no one besides Hinata was in the room, he left the bathroom.

What Naruto didn't notice was that Hinata was already awake. When he entered the room he said, "Morning Hinata-chan!" But Hinata was to preoccupied to reply. She was staring behind Naruto.

'Uh-oh', he thought.

He sighed and walked over to were she was sitting up on the bed, and sat down next to her, noticing that her eyes never left his tails. He began to talk and that broke her out of her stupor.

"Hinata...", he said, somewhat apprehensively, "You know yesterday, when Kyuubi's chakra protected me from the Akatsuki?" He received a nod, so he continued. "Well it seems that her chakra was too much for my body, so I, kinda.. sorta... turnedintoahalfdemon!"

Hinata sat on the bed, wide eyed before jumping Naruto. Startled he fell to the floor and landed on his but. Naruto, and for the life of him he didn't know why he did, blushed at what Hinata was doing.

Hinata was sitting behind him playing with his tails. He began to stutter when she saw his fox ears on top of his head and began poking them.

Hinata, in her defense, was amazed. She had been shocked when she woke up to see that she was still in the hospital room. She then had heard a noise, and looked to see her Naruto coming out of the restroom, and had frozen at the sight that greeted her.

Naruto was standing there with a weird look on his face, and behind him...were nine..._tails._

Hinata was as she presented herself, shy and timid, but was strong, although never showed it. But as all women did, she had an affinity for... _furry_ things.

She then stopped for a moment, before quietly asking her crush, "A...half-demon?"

Naruto froze in fear at how she was reacting so far, and Hinata noticed this. She quickly hugged hum from behind and told him, "Don't worry! I'm alright with it!" She began blushing at their position, but knew that it was the only way to get the point across that she didn't think he was a demon.

Naruto then sighed and began to explain what he and his mother had talking about.

Hinata listened in stunned silence as Naruto explained what had happened in the Tsukuyomi. She began tearing up when Naruto explained that he didn't think he would be able to stand seeing everyone again. She was amazed at his idea of leaving Konoha, but knew that it was his only option.

It was the next part that had Naruto hesitating. "Hinata," he asked, blushing slightly, "I was wondering... will you come with me... to leave Konoha?"

Hinata shyly smiled at him, "I was already planning on it."

* * *

The two quickly came to a decision. Hinata left to the Hyuuga compound and his house and gathered up all of their belongings. If she met anyone on the way, she said that she was going on a mission. While Hinata was gone, Naruto wrote a letter to Tsunade and Jiraiya, telling them what happened. He told them to tell the council that he was on an extended mission to last for a long time. Or if they wanted to, they could put up the front of Naruto leaving for another training mission, except this time with Hinata. That way no one would get suspicious and Ero-sennin would still get to keep and eye on his spy network. Naruto was happy that he actually had a plan, and a good one at that.

When Hinata got back, Naruto took all of their food, clothes and personal items, and sealed them into a scroll, just like Jiraiya taught him to. Naruto pulled on a white and black jacket while Hinata put the scroll in her kunai pouch. He then opened the window and said, "Hinata-chan, are you sure about this?" Hinata answered by nodding, with a determined look on her face. He smiled and then the two set out, with Hinata, blushing wildly, on Naruto's back so he could go faster.

The two settled about two miles outside of Konoha, in a forest clearing theat had an plethoria of flowers and plants.

**"This is good," **his mother said, **"The earths power will strengthen the jutsu."**

Hinata and Naruto stood in the middle of the clearing. That was when Kyuubi dropped the bombshell.

**"Umm...son?"**

Naruto, confused, stopped for a moment and said aloud, "Whats wrong?"

Hinata turned to him and watched patiently while he had his conversation with Kyuubi when suddenly his face darken and he said aloud, "Why the hell didn't you tell me this before I asked her!"

But presumably Naruto was done with his conversation with his 'mother', and he turned to Hinata with a solemn, albeit strained, look on his face. He complied to her silent request of 'what', and said, "Mom said that there will be some... side effects of our traveling through the demon realm to get to the other world...

* * *

Well, I felt that this was a good place to end it. And look! My first cliffhanger!

The next chapter may also be a time-skip.

R&R


	6. Six months later

Well, here I am again! I'm so proud of this story! In this chapter, we start off about six months after Naruto and Hinata left Konoha. You won't know the side-effects of Hinata travelling through realms until either the end of this chapter or next chapter. As you may see in the first scene, Naruto is a little OOC but it's for a good reason. You'll see when you get there.

Here's the next chapter of His Will to Protect Her, and its the longest yet!

"Blah" - Normal Talking

_"Blah" _- Emphasis on word

"Blah" - Summon talking

**"Blah" **- Kyuubi talking

**_"Blah"_ - **Hiei Telepathy

Disclaimer: Why do people ask us this, when they know we don't own it?

* * *

Moonlight shone over a park in Kyoto, Japan, where a woman and her two children were walking home from a friends birthday party. The children were clinging to their mothers skirt as they walked.

"Mama, I'm scared." said one of the children, a young girl. The younger child, a boy, nodded.

"Don't worry, you two. Our house is right there. We'll be home in just a minute"

Before either child could say another word, a cloud passed over the moon, and plunged the park into darkness. Both children cried out in fear, and clung to their mothers skirt. She was about to scold them when she felt a blow to the back of her head, and knew nothing more.

The children watched in horror as their mother was knocked to the ground, and turned to see who had done it. Both children then screamed in fear.

A hideous creature stood in front of them, humanoid with green scaled skin, and two slitted eyes that glowed yellow. The creature snickered and said, "Well, look. Two children whosssssss mother isssn't her to protect them. I guess I'll just eat the lot of you."

With that the creature lunged at the children who clung to the prone form of their mother in fear, and looked away.

After a moment of waiting for their death, they heard the sound of something being hit, and a grunt of pain from the creature. The children looked up to were the creature had been. They saw a man standing in front of them, blocking the creature from attacking them. The man turned his head to look at the kids, and they gasped.

His eyes glowed red, but they showed a softness that the other creatures eyes hadn't that had instinctively made the children trust him. Suddenly the children felt very sleepy, and soon the two were passed out on the ground next to their mother.

The man then looked forward at the creature that had attacked the children and their mother, and said, "Are they alright?"

A young woman was now next to the mother and the kids, and was passing her glowing hands over the prone form of the mother. She looked up at the young man and replied, "The mother is fine, only a slight concussion."

The young man smirked then addressed the demon in front of him, "I guess you really aren't that strong. That sucks. I was really hoping for a challenge and here I find you, a pitiful lowly demon."

The snake demon was furious, who was this, coming into his territory and taking his food! "You bastard! You just robbed me of my meal! You'll pay for that!"

And with that the snake demon lunged at the young man. Said young man smirked once again and seemingly disappeared from the demons sight. The snake demon whirled around looking for the young man, when he suddenly felt a pain from his navel and found himself flying. He landed painfully on the ground about fifty feet from were he had been standing and cradling broken ribs. He gagged and blood splashed to the ground. Looking up he saw the young man over were he had been standing, with his foot stretched out straight in front of him, and the snake demon know knew how he had gotten to the other side of the park. Before he could even move, the young man was there in front of him, his arm outstretched, and the snake demon feeling an immense pain coming from his chest. Struggling to breath, he looked down slowly and his eyes widened and his breath hitched, seeing the young mans arm buried in his chest.

Looking up, he saw the young mans eyes glowing red, and the young man said, "Filthy snake..." and riped his arm back out of the demons chest cavity, a torrent of blood erupting from the wound. The snake demon fell the ground. The last thin ge heard was the young man saying, "I wish you a nice afterlife, in hell..."

* * *

"The snake demon had snuck into ningenkai through a small rip, which has been fixed, the other two however..."

Koenma looked down from the screen at the four figures assembled in front of him. Two of them had apprehensive looks on their faces, one had a cocky look, and the last, well you couldn't really tell what he was thinking. Without even asking, one spoke up.

"That's it? That's the thing your worried about? Ha!"

Koenma looked at him and snapped, "Yusuke, this is no laughing matter. This entity is definitely not human, but we are not yet sure if it is a demon or not."

Kurama spoke up, "So we must find out who the two at the scene are?"

"Yes that is your assignment. I want this done discretely, we don't know who's side those two are on."

Hiei snorted, deciding that it would be a wast of his time to spend anymore time here, and said, "Well? We have out _assignment_." he spat out the word like a curse, "Let's go."

Yusuke yelled for Botan, and she opened the portal for them. Yusuke walked through, his friends followed him.

* * *

An unsuspecting blond half-demon was sleeping peacefully when...

**"Oh, Naru-chan...WAKE UP YOU LAZY SLACKER!"**

With a startled yell, Naruto fell off of the couch were he had fallen asleep after returning home the night before. He scrambled up from the floor, looking around wildly, then narrowed his eyes at the laughter he heard in his head.

He heard giggling to his left and turned to see Hinata standing there, her hair wet as if she had just taken a quick shower. He mock glared at her and said, "You find this funny don't you?"

Hinata chuckled and said, "Well, it was the only thing that could wake you up at the moment. Late nights aren't exactly a good thing for you, especially after you go into a sugar coma from all of the sweets you've come to love."

Naruto smiled despite the situation. The time he and Hinata had spent together was great! She had grown more comfortable around him. Enough to were she would stop stuttering. Things for them had really changed in the past six months. Their personalities hadn't changed much except for the fact that Hinata was much less shy around him, and Naruto was never as loud or boastful as he had been in Konoha. They were in a new world, one were they didn't have to hide from people glaring at them openly, or scolding them to the ground.

Naruto and Hinata's looks had also changed dramaticaly. Naruto's hair was now the equivalent of a halo around his head, but still sticking straight up. The whisker marks on his cheeks had defined themselves more, and had lengthened slightly. He now stood at almost six feet, and had replaced most of his baby fat with muscles.

Hinata had let her hair lengthen out, greatly differing from the short cut she had in their early years. She held it in two pigtails at the base of her neck, and it reached about mid thigh. She had also filled out in all the right places. And, very much differing from most girls her age, she had well defined muscles.

Naruto was pulled from his thoughts when Hinata said, "Did you forget what today was?"

Naruto pulled himself off the floor and sat on the coffee table in a cross legged position, a hand on his chin, "Well... National Ramen Day?"

Hinata giggled in spite of herself. That one thing about Naruto hadn't changed. "No." He sagged down in disappointment, "Today we attend the High School."

Naruto jumped to his feet and swore. He then dashed into his bedroom in the three bedroom apartment and began to dig through his clothes for the school uniform Hinata had gotten for him.

She sighed and called to him, "If you go take your shower, I'll find it and iron it for you!"

He made a beeline for the bathroom, giving her a quick, "Thanks Hinata-chan." Before slamming the door to the restroom.

**"Hinata-chan"**

"Yes, Kyuu-chan." she replied.

**"Are you sure you don't want to see Naruto in the shower? I can give you a free view."**

Hinata almost dropped the iron in her hand, but remembered it was hot, and steadied her hand before she burned Naruto's uniform. Blushing furiously, she said, "N-No thank you, Kyuu-chan. I'd rather not invade on Naruto's privacy."

**"Oh come on! You know you want to!"**

Hinata was about to answer Kyubbi again when she heard the shower being turned off, and so she set the iron down. Naruto burst from the bathroom clad only in a towel, which made Hinata have another faint blush on her face, grabbed his clothes and dashed into the bedroom.

Hinata then went to her own room, closed the door, and opened her own closet to find her own uniform hung neatly. After quickly changing, she grabbed her bag and exited her room to find Naruto practically jumping from one foot to the other in anticipation. She smiled, "I didn't know you would be so eager to go to school!"

He smiled back at her, "Truthfully, I hate the whole fact that we even have to go, but today we get our letters from Konoha!"

Hinata's pale eyes widened, and a smile broke her face, "I forgot! Let's go so we can get the day over with!"

And with that, Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and yanked him out of the apartment.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were making their way to the school when they both stopped, not really noticing the glares people were giving them for stopping in the middle of a crowded sidewalk. Hinata turned to look at Naruto and said, "That's them right?"

Naruto nodded, a frown on his face, "And I think that they're at our school."

"Well, damn. What will we do, Naruto-kun? Are we going to let them know who we are?"

"Not yet. We'll just get to Koenma then Mom will see that he gets what's coming to him. After that will initiate our plan." And with that the two continued there trek to the school.

As they entered the school grounds, they began to notice whispers and looks coming from most of the students, but not in the way the two were used to. They could hear the girls fawning over Naruto's sun-shine blond hair, that he now had pulled into a spiky ponytail at the back of his head. He looked a little like Shikamaru, except Naruto had bangs in front of his face.

The boys were openly staring at Hinata. Some with dumbstruck looks on their faces, and some just leering. She stiffened a little and began to walk closer to Naruto.

Some people were just openly staring at how they looked. Naruto and Hinata couldn't stand how the uniforms had looked before, so they made a few adjustments...ninja style.

Hinata loved the way she wouldn't have to cut the skirt for her to be able to run in it, but she did have a problem about the fact that if she wasn't careful, it...well, lets just say Hinata now wore a pair of skin tight black carpi's under the skirt. The scarf she was supposed to wear around the neck didn't feel like a good idea to either her or Naruto, to many chances for chocking by an attacker, so she just abandoned it altogether. And lastly she hemmed the sleeves of the shirt so she hands would have unrestricted mobility.

Naruto was a little more bold in his attempt to change their wardrobe. He went all out and just cut the sleeves off of the blue jacket and Hinata hemmed them so they wouldn't look as scraggly. The white long sleeved shirt underneath was unbuttoned at the wrists, and the blue jacket was left open to the breeze. He had found the pants acceptable and the only thing he did to those was to cut them apart and have Hinata sew them together to the point that they held no restriction to his legs.

Both of them still had their kunai pouches hidden on their person.

All in all, they were ready for the battlefield called 'school'

* * *

Yusuke sat at his desk with his legs resting on top of another students chair. He was seemingly sleeping to the untrained eye, but Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei, who was resting in a tree outside of the classroom, knew that he was testing the aura of the students of the building. It was something Genkai had taught him a while back, and he was even better than Kuwabara at checking peoples aura. Yusuke wanted to make sure that no one in the building was connected with their newest case.

Suddenly, Yusuke jerked out of his seat and almost fell to the floor. Kurama and Hiei's attention was drawn to him as Yusuke made it seem like Kuwabara had almost knocked him out of the chair for the audience around them. As he sat down in his seat he turned toward Kuwabara and Kurama.

"What did you see, Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked carefully out the window at the sea of students that hadn't arrived yet and said quietly, "They guy and girl out their, the weird looking ones with the strange hair? I don't know what I felt but there's something wrong with them. Something big."

When Kurama and Kuwabara looked out the window, however, the two were gone. Hiei had seen them however.

**_"I don't like the feeling I get from the male, Fox. I think that they are somehow connected."_**

Kurama relayed the message to the two inside, but before they could carry the conversation any longer, the teacher, (whats his name?), stood up and spoke, "Today we will be having two new students joining our class, so you maggots better not make our school look like fools."

He then walked over and opened the door, and in walked the two students. A boy with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a girl with light purple hair who kept her head low and away from most of the students. The two bowed to the class and introduced themselves.

"Yo," the boy said, waving his hand towards the class, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, mess with me or my friend and your dead."

Yusuke immediately pegged this guy as a potential enemy, not just because of the aura he had felt from him, but because he seemed like a man of his word.

The girl spoke up then, "My name is H-Hyuuga Hinata, it is a pleasure to meet you." And when she looked up at the room fully the Rekai Tantei saw that her eyes were a pale lavender. She was _blind_!?

The teacher was standing in front of the room in shock at the two's appearances, but before he could do anything, the two sat in the two empty seats in the same row as the three spirit detectives, so they sat almost side by side with them.

Today was going to be a long day.

**_"Fox, I can't read their minds."_**

Make that a long,_ long_ day.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata spent most of the morning conversing with Kyuubi on what to do about the Rekai Tantei.

**"I say we kill 'em and hide the bodies."**

Needless to say, Kyuubi's input wasn't taken very seriously.

"Mom, the grim reapers will know about it."

"Yes, and I thought we were trying to _solve _the problems with Koenma, not create more."

**"Yes, but I am still pissed at what he did and what he didn't do."**

"And you _still_ wont tell us?"

**"Nope."**

So they waited.

* * *

It was hard for the Yusuke and Co. to not go and engage the two in a conversation, but they didn't have to wait long until it happened. During lunch, Kurama walked over to the two and asked Hinata and Naruto to join him and his friends for lunch.

Basicaly it went like this. Naruto and Hinata walked up to the group sat down with them under a Sakura tree and Naruto said, "I'm very surprised that you managed to restrain yourselves from outright attacking us as we entered the school."

Kuwabara looked at him and said, "We wouldn't just attack somebody without knowing their motives."

Yusuke then intervened, speaking to Naruto, "Well, bud, it seems that you two know about us and we know about you. So, what are we going to do about our little mess here?" The sarcastic tone is his voice explaind it all.

Hinata smiled at him and said, "Well, we would like to know what Koenma would want with us. I mean, we haven committed any crimes that we know of."

Kurama looked at her and said, "We could take you to him if you'd like."

Naruto gave Hinata a sidelong glance, then turned to Kurama and said, "Nah, we have things to do today. And besides, it's not very comforting to try and have a nice conversation while haveing someone with a weapon watching my every move, now is it?"

Hiei suddenly appeared next to the group and said, "Congrats on even being able to sense me, Uzamaki." He then turned to Hinata and said bluntly, "You are not blind are you?"

Hinata shook her head and said simply, "No."

Naruto intervened and said, "Well, sorry to cut our chat short, but we need to go now. If you guys wouldn't mind, you could come to our place later, and we'll explain everything there. Sound good? Maybe Sir Diaper Rash can come too."

Yusuke and Kuwabara burst out laughing and Hiei smirked. The Rekai Tantei were going to like these two.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata arrived at there apartment after school had let out, with the promise that the Rekai Tantei would relay the message to Koenma.

As Hinata was beginning to make dinner and Naruto was cleaning up the messes from the morning, a 'pop' and a puff of smoke alerted them to the arrival of a summon. A grin broke out on both of their faces as the rushed to the bedroom.

"Big Bro! Big Sis!"

The two found themselves bowled over by a 150 pound toad.

"Oi, Gamakichi, your getting too big!"

"Sorry, bro!"

-Couple minutes later-

"Damn, Gamakichi you've gotten huge since the last time I saw you!"

Gamakichi was sitting in the living room with Naruto as Hinata walked in and began to catch up with everything that had been happening in Konoha.

"Let's see, the Nara kid and the Suna girl have been going out for a while and the Aburame is doin' the same with Inuzuka Hana..." And the conversation between them ran on for another hour, the three just talking about anything that had happened during the last six months. Suddenly they all heard a knock at the door. Gamakichi grabbed his snack and dispelled himself, knowing that this was going to be an important meeting for them.

"Come on in! It's open!" Naruto yelled to the front, as he walked back into his bedroom and put all of his friends letters into his dresser drawer.

When he emerged into the living room, he saw The Rekai Tantei sitting around the room, and two new arrivals. A girl with blue hair and an aura of death around her, and a teenager with a pacifire in his mouth.

Naruto heard growling coming from his head and knew the teenager, depending on how you look at it, was Koenma. He grinned.

"Ah, so the great Koenma graces us with his preasence. I'm _hounored." _But the group could tell that Naruto meant exactly the opposite. He nodded and gave a fox-like grin to his newfound 'friends' and sat down on the couch in front of Koenma and the girl, while Hinata sat next to him. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were surprised at his tone of voice toward Koenma, almost as if he had past associations that went wrong.

Yusuke was the first to speak up, "So what's this all about?"

Koenma hardened his gaze, which was directed at Naruto and said, "I believe I already know what it's about. Hiei told me that he couldn't read either of your minds, and there's only one being who could completely block the Jagen eye."

Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "We're lucky that he catches on quickly."

He turned back to the group and said, "To explain everything, we will have to go to my mindscape. I guess no one will have a problem with that?"

No one did, well except Hiei, but he really wanted to know what was the deal with these two so he kept quiet.

Naruto stood up and began making handseals, and the group tensed.

"Don't worry," Hinata said to them, "He is just using the jutsu that will take us into his mind, and I also should say that you shouldn't go pokeing around, or you'll regret it."

And with that Naruto finished the handseals, " **Nentou terepo-to no jutsu**!"(1)

* * *

(1) - Mind Teleport technique. I have no clue if this is right, but I did check on a English to Japanese website, so I'm almost sure.

R&R please!


End file.
